Genny/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Genny (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned * "My name is Genny. Since I barely know anybody here... I'm a little anxious. I hope we can get along." Home * "I'm writing a story. Actually... I want someone to read it. Do you think you might have time later? Only if it's OK." * "This castle is so beautiful, I feel like I've become a princess! I wish I could stay here forever..." * "... ... ... Oh! Sorry, sorry! I was thinking about this new idea I had for a story. Would you like to hear about it?" * "Me? Well... I was raised at a priory. I do have a father... But I can't see him. I really wish I could." * "I’m a little worried about you! You're always running around. You should follow my lead and take a nap." * "Excuse me... I was asked to bring you this greeting from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Can I ask you something? I'd like it if you would visit more often. Will you spend some time with me? If you find the time, we could drink tea or go for a walk in the woods or around the lake... Is that too much to ask? I know you already come and see me a lot. I don't want you to get tired of me. People always tell me that I'm like a little sister, but I want you to see me as more than that. I'll do my best to get stronger and stand on my own two feet. I really hope you'll see what I mean." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Well, you've got my attention." * "Did you need something?" * "Cheer up." * "You know, if I could, I'd like to meet my father." * "I'm here for you." * "Hey, that tickles!" * "Just so you know, I'd do whatever I could to help." * *Laughs* Map * "Sure!" * "Here I go!" * "So..." Level Up * "Yay! I'm getting stronger aren't I?" (5-6 stats up) * "Oh, this makes me so happy!" (3-4 stats up) * "Aw... That's disappointing." (1-2 stats up) * "How exciting! Do I seem any different to you?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You need to move!" * "Now I'm angry!" * "I do not like you!" * "Sorry!" Defeat * "Oh no..." Genny (A Season for Picnics) Summoned * "I'm Genny. Is this where we'll be picnicking? It's...beautiful!" Home * "You always looks so busy... Why don't you relax a little bit, and spend some time with me for a change?" * "On pretty days like this, everyone at the priory on Novis Island would head to the shore and share a meal." * "How do I look? I dressed up special, just for our outing. It took a while to find the right thing to wear!" * "Should I have brought a parasol too? Mae is always saying the sun scorches the skin..." * "Save some room for dessert! I baked cookies." * "I was already out and about, so I thought I'd pay you a little visit! It's nice to meet you." (Greeting from friend) * "Phew...I'm tired. I'm not used to talking so much, but there's just something about you... You see, my mother abandoned me. I've always wondered why, but lately I've been thinking about letting it go. If she hadn't abandoned me, I never would have met Celica...or you. If I can have days like this, where the fun seems endless...I can forget my worries. I hope we get a chance to talk again. I really like you. That's our little secret, OK?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Let me help you." * "Ooh, Flowers! I'll make you a crown! Celica taught me how." * "I wonder if my parents ever took me to picnics like this." * "Look, I made a little doll as a good-luck charm. She's why it's so sunny!" * "I packed today's lunch, so eat up! There's plenty to go around." * "This food is so good... You're here... I'm so happy." * "Pain, pain, go away." Map * "What great weather..." * "*Humming*" * "Here, have a bite." Level Up * "That lunch was delicious! I'm full... of power!" (5-6 stats up) * "The weather's so nice, isn't it?" (3-4 stats up) * "Ah, I think I ate too much..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks! We can go on a longer hike next time." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Take a marshmallow!" * "Mind your manners!" * "Feel the breeze!" * "Try some of this?" Defeat * "Food coma..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes